Elements
by Zombiekiller27
Summary: Not the Elements on the Periodic table or the Elements of Harmony. They elements of nature. Mike just moved in from TX to Ponyville to find what the people from the Temple want him to accomplish as the 'Ultimate Test'. Crappy summary. Sorry. Just going to say some weird sexual themes, but not much.
1. Chapter 1

So** here is a new OC featuring my OC. Now, yes he will be in high school. But he will be keeping it secret from the mane 6. He is a controller of elements. Not Periodic table elements or elements of harmony. Now he controls the natural elements, like wind, fire, water, earth, darkness, and light. Now his eyes change color to his marking on the back which is a circle in 4ths with symbols matching the element.**

**Fire=Red**

**Water=Blue**

**Earth=Green or brown, haven't decided**

**Wind=Hazel or Grey**

* * *

_(Mike's POV)_

Have you ever have the feeling that you haven't been told everything? Like you get told about something or someone, but haven't gotten any full details?

Well that is me.

My name is Michael, Mike for short, and I've been having that strange feeling all the time. You see I have a mark on my back. Not a normal birth mark, but a special mark. This mark is a very weird mark. It's basically a circle with some design on the outline, divided into four separate space with very whimsical designs on the inside. One appears to be a giant wave crashing onto the shore with full force. Another appears to be an earthquake dividing the land into pieces. The third appears to be a violent tornado sweeping across the land picking up and throwing anything in it's path. The last seems to be a roaring fire burning anything in it's area of effect.

I even wonder what I have been told to do with it. Now here is the story of how I got it.

_STORY!_

_I was about ten when I got told why I had the mark on my back. I was just about to get ready for bed when my mom kissed me goodnight. I fell asleep with my head on my bed and my head on the cloud-like softness of my pillow._

_I usually have dreams of my mom, dad, and I going on a big cruise, or some weird plane ride to God knows where. But this dream was like no other. I was in a weird temple of some sort. With white walls and white curtains and stain glass windows with the light coming through the many colors in the window._

_I heard footsteps coming. I thought some people were here to tell me where I was, and what was happening. Then a man and a women came in. The man appeared to be in his later years with a beard like Gandolf the White. He had a robe on. The woman appeared to be the same age as him with her white hair flowing in the air._

_"Hello Michael. Welcome to the Temple of the Elements. Have you wondered why you have been summoned here?" the woman asked._

_I nodded my head. "No I do not." I said._

_"We have summoned you here to tell you why you have that mark on your back son." the man said._

_"You have that mark to symbolize the elements of nature. Wind, fire, earth, and water. These elements will help you in the years to come." the woman said_

_"Now they way to use these elements is to say the element in your head. You will feel a certain sensation flowing through you, and also you will not see this but your eyes will also turn a certain color." the man said. "Use these elements at your own discretion, for these will help will help face the ultimate test for you. Now I want you to not show off these special powers. Use them wisely." the man said._

_"Good luck dear. For these power will make you the protector of the planet Earth." the woman said. After the little lecture all the whiteness of the temple began to fade to black._

_I woke up still __baffled from what I have encountered._

_END OF STORY!_

So there is your story. So where am what I am doing you ask. I am riding a train all the way to a town named Ponyville. This town apparently is really good in breeding horses. I'm still a little bit mad I had to leave the great city of Arlington to come all the way down here where I won't make any friends like I had in Texas. We had to move because my mom got a promotion and had to move somewhere closer to the town where she will be working in.

Once we finally got of the train which felt like an eternity, I was on my way to my house just inside town.

On the way there I looked out my window to find a few cool sites. I saw a few people riding horses and an apple farm too. I saw some beautiful fields with grass that appeared to be stretching all across the entire place.

We finally got there around two o'clock in the afternoon to find the house we will be living in. The house was surrounded by house on it's left and right and in front appeared to be a little town square with many people with weirdly colored hair. Colors like red, green, blue, and yellow. Some with mixes of the colors in streaks, and stripes.

'Weird.' Was all I could think to myself.

I stepped out to hear my mom say, "Well here we are. The wonderful town of Ponyville and the house we will be living in!" she said in excitement.

"Yeah., great." I said lazily.

"Oh don't be like that. I'm sure you will make new friends here." my mom said reassuring.

"Whatever." Was All I could say.

We went in to find out house to be pretty big for my mom and I. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living area. I went into my room to be finished with all my electronics in place and ready for me to be my technology self again.

I got on my computer to go on Facebook to find many post about me saying 'Goodbye!' and 'We'll miss you!'. Stuff like that.

I played a few games and started to get bored and felt like going outside to shoot a few hoops. I got myself ready with my shorts and muscle shirt on and my new Jordans and went outside. Not going to brag but I'm kinda built. I normally don't brag about it.

I got outside to find it a moderate temperature. Not too hot, not too cold, and started shooting some hoops. I made some and missed some, but I still got it.

I kept on shooting until I missed a shot and went to go pick up my ball. I went to get it until it rolled over onto the other side of the street and into a group of little girls with weirdly colored hair. It bumped into a girl with pink and purple hair all in swirls.

"Hello miss. Can I have my ball back please." I asked as I went over to get my ball.

"My sister say I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." she said.

"I'm just trying to get my ball, and I'll be on my way." I said.

"Ahm sorry mister. She kinda takes somethings a little to...how should I put it?" a girl with with red hair and pink bow said in a southern accent trying to think of the word.

"Look I'm just here to get my ball back. That's it." I said.

"Yeah yeah we heard you the first time. Give me the ball Sweetie Bell." a girl with a tomboyish voice and purple hair said. She gave me the ball and as I was about to thank her some other girls came by, both appearing to be kinda loaded. One had purple and white hair kinda in strips with a tiara on her. She had on what to be a very expensive dress. Another had teal and kinda lighter blue hair in the same form, and with glasses on. She had a what appeared to be a hand made shirt with I'm guessing very expensive fabric and jeans with Rhinestones on the back.

"Well looky here. Seems these losers are trying to court over someone who is way out of their league." she said with an insulting laugh coming after.

"Just leave us alone Diamond Tiara. Can we just have one day without you insultin us." the red head girl said.

'Diamond Tiara? These people here have strange nicknames.' I thought.

"Oh please. Like you could ever do better than us." the girl with glasses said. "Beside he would want a real woman at that." she said leaning up on me.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Kid, your like what 11? I'm 15. So I'm kinda older than you." I said pushing her off gently.

"Ha!" all three of the other girls said.

"Wh-wh-what?!" the other girls said. "Whatever. We could do better than this loser." Diamond Tiara said.

I still wonder why they were making fun of those girls, but I brush it off.

"Heya mister!" the girl with red hair said. "Thanks for getting rid of them for us. Oh an by the way, my name is Applebloom!" she said giving me a hug.

"Yeah that was awesome! Well not as awesome as Rainbow Dash, but a close second. The name's Scootaloo." she said also hugging me.

'Applebloom, Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell,Rainbow Dash? OK this town is seriously weird.' I thought.

''Yeah that was c-cool." Sweetie Bell said with her hugging me last.

"Uh no problem. Well you three have fun now." I said with them letting go.

"Bye!" All three said.

I went back to think of what just happened, until my mom came out and told a girl came by with pink hair and wanted me to go to Sugarcube Corner tomorrow afternoon at 11:00 for something special.

I wondered what was coming and why all these people here have weirdly colored hair and weird nicknames.

* * *

**Sorry if I made it weird with the the CMC and Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. If you want me to take it out please go ahead and tell me. Also for the OC's tell me who you want I got Fluttershy. Tell me personality, and backstory what they where and what they look like. The Mane six will all be 15.**


	2. Chapter 2

_(Mike's POV)_

I went inside to get on my computer and get on Facebook to see if there is anything new happening to my friends in Texas.

I took a quick peek before heading off to get this stink off of my before I even do anything. I got the certain clothes I wanted and went to the shower room. I took off the stinky clothes I had off and tossed them onto the bathroom counter and looked at my mark on my back. I still wondered why I got the mark and know one else did. 'Did anyone else in the world get a mark like this or was it just me?' I thought. I kept on thinking why I got the mark and what the 'Ultimate Test' was as I stepped in the shower. I also thought about what that, 'Special Surprise' is anyway.

I got out of the shower, got dried off, and clothed, and headed off back to my computer to check messages on Facebook.

"Doesn't seem I have any." I said to myself. I went off to just get on my Xbox and see who was online so I could talk to my friends. I found out that my buddies Ryan and Mark were on. I got my headset on joined their party.

_ElementalMaster has joined the party._

"What's up my dudes?" I asked through the mic.

"Hey man. How's that new place?" Mark asked.

"It's nice, but also weird." I said.

"Weird how?" Ryan asked.

"Well first, they have weirdly colored hair. Some have it in colors of purple, pink, red, blue. All sorts of colors. Next they have these nicknames or something like Applebloom, Sweetie Bell. Those kind of names." I said.

"Wow. Anything crazy happen there yet besides all the weird names and hair colors?" Ryan asked.

"I had an eleven year old hitting on me if that counts." I said.

"An eleven year old?! Dude you need to send a picture of the girl." Mark said.

"No! Dude she's eleven. Not eighteen." I said.

"Ah you're no fun." he said in a depressing voice.

"Yeah and thank God I am." I said. "Well I got go eat so see ya freaks." I said.

"Peace my dude." Ryan said.

"See ya." Mark said.

I turned off my Xbox and went down for dinner.

As I started making my decent down stairs I heard voices. They weren't coming from the inside of the house or outside. I looked around and didn't find anyway in my house, but my mom and I. I thank heard the voice again. It sounded like the vice of the lady in the white robes from that dream.

_"The test is coming up Wielder of the Mark. You will know when it comes starts."_

After I heard the voice, I started to feel a little burning on my back. I went into the bathroom and looked at my mark. I found that all the marks were glowing and it was starting to burn. It only lasted for only 20 seconds, but it was the worst 20 seconds of my life. I put my shirt back on and went back down stairs for some food.

"Hey honey. What took you so long?" my mom asked.

"N-nothing mom." I said.

"Well whatever it was, it's time for dinner." she said.

"What are we having some spaghetti tonight." she said.

"Cool." I said.

**_AFTER_ DINNER**

I went back up to my room to watch some more TV.

There weren't any good shows on so I went outside.

I sat down in the grass a looked up into the evening sky.

"It's a real nice night." I said to myself, although I felt like I was being watch. I looked around and didn't see much. I still looked up to find many constellations like Orion and Pisces. It was real cool to see these constellations, but it was starting to get late so I went inside, still I just had the feeling I was being watched.

* * *

_(Fluttershy's POV)_

After he went inside I had to go home since it was getting late and I was invited to Pinkie's party. I just hope he is there. All though I do hope he is there.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if I kinda sucked at this chapter, but I actually wrote this at 5 o'clock in the morning so sorry if it sucked.**


	3. Chapter 3

_(Mike's POV)_

I woke up to the sun beaming through the window, hitting my eyes as my alarm goes off from my phone. I sat up to rub my eyes and think of what today will have in store. I remembered the party I had to go to at eleven and looked at the time to find it was eight o'clock.

I got out of bed and went down for some breakfast. I went to find no breakfast except for a note on the refrigerator. I went over to see what it read.

_Dear Michael._

_Went out to explore the town. I know you can make your own breakfast._

_ Love Mom_

I sighed with a little bit of frustration since I'm not that well of a cook, and also the fact that we have no cereal so I just went into the pantry to get a couple of Poptarts and go to my room to watch some TV.

After I grabbed the Poptarts I went into the living room to watch a few shows. I flipped on the the TV to the show 'Teen Titans Go!'

"God they killed the series for me." I said to myself, which in turn made me change the channel to MTV. All they were showing were reruns of Jersey Shore. I liked Jersey Shore, but I got bored and just turned of the TV and took a nap.

_DREAM!_

_"Hurry leave!" I scream._

_"We are not going to leave without you." some girl said. I had no idea who they were._

_"Look guys my life is more important than yours. Go! Now!" I said._

_"But-"_

_"Go!" I commanded._

_I started up my power and glow started to emanate from me. All I was feeling was the power searing through me. Every single element going through me. The fire was burning, the earth was quaking, the water was crashing, and the wind was violently blowing. I was about to release all of the power to stop-_

_Sudden ending of the dream!  
_

*Doorbell*

"Ah!" I yelled as I woke up from the dream suddenly and fell on the floor. I got up and rubbed my head and went to the door to see who it was.

I opened the door to see the three little girls again from yesterday.

"Hey, you're that guy hold told off Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon off yesterday." the purple headed tomboy said.

"Uh? Why you are you three here?" I asked.

"We are here to take you to a party." The pink bowed girl said.

"Oh that party. Almost forgot about it. Thanks girls." I said as I grabbed my shoes and went out the door. Luckily it was only two blocks away.

I started towards Sugarcube Corner with the girls following behind me.

"So what's your name kind sir?" the red headed girl asked.

"Mike." I said.

"Do you remember our names?" The the purple and pink asked.

"Uh not really." I said.

"Well let me introduce mah all of us again. Mah name is Applebloom." she said pointing at her self.

"This is Scootaloo." she said gesturing towards the purple haired tomboy. "Hey." she said.

"And this is Sweetie Belle." she said gesturing towards her. "Hello." she said in a really cheerful voice.

"Well it's nice to meet you all again." I said as I chuckled towards Sugarcube Corner with them also giggling behind.

"So Mike, do you have a little brother or sister?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Nope. I'm and only child." I said.

"But doesn't it get lonely?" Applebloom asked.

"Sometimes, but I have some entertainment to keep me company." I said. "Well I guess we are here."

I went inside to find the lights darkened to a pitch black until...

"SURPRISE!"

I got startled a little bit until a girl with pink hair and a giant grin on her face come up to me to start rambling.

"Did you like the party? Did ya? I thought it was, but I like all parties. Birthday, graduation,birthday/graduation parties, but this is your welcome party!" she said with a very excited tone and her words all one word and talking at a rapid speed.

"Uh I guess. I just don't understand why I had to get this party." I said.

"Everyone deserves a party silly! It's a good way for a new person in town to make friends." she said.

'She is a bit cute, but a little too hyper for my taste.' I thought.

"I guess that makes sense. Well thanks for the party." I said.

"Oh your welcome. My name Pinkamena Diane Pie, but a lot of people call me Pinkie Pie." she said in her still excited tone.

'Well she does like to wear pink.' I thought.

"Well it's nice to meet you. My name is Mike." I said.

"Hey, I want you to meet my very best friends." she said, and with that she pulled my arm towards five other girls.

When we got there I saw them I thought they were cute, especially a girl with light pink hair and a yellow sweater.

"Hey girls I want you to meet the new guy, Mike." she said.

"Hello." I said waving to them.

"Hello Mike. You must be him Pinkie keeps talking about. Well my name Tersa Sparkle, but a lot of people call me Twilight Sparkle." she said holding out her hand which I shacked.

"Howdy there partner. Name's AJ, but people call me Applejack. I work at Sweet Apple Acres with my big brother Big Mac, and little sister Applebloom." she said in a same southern accent as Applebloom.

"Oh well nice to meet you. She seems to have that same hard working attitude she had.

The next person to come up was a lady dressed in a white dress, and was really hot.

"Hello darling, my name is Ruby, but most people call me Rarity." she said in her English accent.

"Hello Miss Rarity. Pleasure to meet you." I said bowing to her.

"Oh what a gentlemen!" she said in a astonishment tone.

"What's up dude. Name Rainbow Dash and we will leave it at that. If you wanna know who I am, I am the fastest runner here in all of Ponyville and beyond." she said.

"Alright Rainbow Dash." I said. "Wait, Wasn't there five of you?"

"Fluttershy. C'mon out." Rainbow Dash said pulling her out from behind Rarity.

When I looked at Fluttershy, she looked like a delicate kinda girl. She had that feel if you make one little slip up on her and it would end badly.

"Hello Fluttershy." I said, but then she 'eeped' after I said 'hi'.

"U-uh di I do something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh ya did nothing wrong. She's just a little shy." Applejack said. "Mon out Fluttershy. It's OK he won't hurt ya." she said reassuring her.

"H-hello Mike. I-it's very n-nice to meet you." she said.

"I guess we did enough introducing, which mean it's time to party!" she said. "Let the party begin!" Pinkie said.

'Man will this be a long party' I thought.

* * *

**OK there is Chapter 3 guys. Hope you like it, and also I will not give details on the party like what happened. Let's just say it was a normal Pinkie Pie party. I will do a chapter of him using his powers next chapter. So be ready for that. Also if you want to send an OC for the other mane 6 since i got Fluttershy plz send in. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

_(Mike's POV)_

**_After the party!_**

I started towards my house since the party had ended around one o'clock in the afternoon, and man was I tired. I felt like I could just fall asleep the minute I fall on my bed.

I walked home, opened the door, and plopped on the couch then fell asleep.

_**AFTER NAP!**_

I woke up two hours later feeling refreshed. I felt so refreshed that I got my athletic attire and went outside to shot my basketball some more.

I stepped out of my house to see it was still a little bit hot, but I didn't care. I was still making shot like I did. I missed a few, but that was alright.

I shot for a few good minutes until I saw a girl with pink hair and a yellow sundress. I realized to find out that it was Fluttershy walking down the street with bags of what appeared to be animal food. I continued to shoot my baskets until she came up from behind me and poked me causing me to jump and land flat on my ass.

"Oh. I-I'm sorry Mike." she said with concern in her voice. She knelt down to see if I was OK.

"No it's fine. So what brings ya to this part of town?" I asked getting back to my feet

"I was just getting food my pets back at my cottage." she said.

"Oh that nice. What kind of pets do you have?" I asked.

"Well, I have bunnies, birds, chickens, and a bear on occasions." she said.

"Whoa you have a pet bear? That's so cool." I said in excitement, which she jumped from this as well.

"Why thank you. Do you have any animals living with you?" she asked.

"I used to. I had a little dog since I was born, but he passed away from his age. We loved that little guy to death." I said. I started to get a little sad and depressed and also felt like I was going to cry, but I was able to hold back the tears. I could see Fluttershy took notice of this, and came up to me to give me a hug. I felt a blush coming across my face.

"I-I'm so sorry to hear. It'll be OK." she said stroking my back with comfort.

"Thanks." I said hugging her back.

We released, although I feel like she wanted it to last forever.

"Well I guess you should get to your animals. They must famished." I said to her. I thought I saw some disappointment in her eyes knowing she has to go to her animals.

"O-Oh OK. It was great seeing you again." she said running off to her animals with her pink hair in the wind.

'Whoa, do I have a crush on her?!' I thought to myself.

I tried to get rid of the thought but I only minimized it. I went inside and went up to my room to practice my clarinet more. I played my usual warm-up plus sheet music and finished with some random notes. I cleaned up my clarinet from all the spit and looked that it was only 5:00 in the evening and went down to make myself some spaghetti, which in fact I make perfect, and ate it. I cleaned up all my dishes and went upstairs into my room to play a few games of Call of Duty, Halo, Battlefield, and even try to get a few achievements. I played for a few more hours and got bored and felt like going outside and watch the stars some more.

I kept thinking about the memories of my dog, Texas, my school years in Texas. "I wonder what everyone is doing back in Texas? Probably nothing to big anyway." I said to myself.

It was getting late so I went back inside to go to my room and sleep.__

* * *

_**Man, this is a short chapter. Hopefully this story can get on a roll**_


End file.
